The right kind of girl
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Kylux/Reylux/Reylo en ese orden. Rey es capturada por la Primera Orden después de su batalla, por el General Hux. Él y Kylo Ren mantienen una relación propiamente sexual que los lleva a la conclusión de que requieren un tercero y es Kylo Ren quien propone integrar a la joven chatarrera. ¿Cambiará de opinión y la ayudará a escapar? ¿O será ella quien los consuma a ambos?


_Suculencia, bebés, suculencia._

 _Este es un fanfic Reylux/Kylux/Reylo._

 _Es en ese orden en que irá desarrollándose y quiero decirles que me emociona hacer esto jajaja._

 _Los quiero, disfrútenlo._

 _:::_

 _"_ _Some of them wants to use you,_

 _Some of them wants to get used by you,_

 _Some of them wants to abuse you,_

 _Some of them wants to be abused..."_

 _Sweet Dreams fragment by Emily Browning_

Rey fue capturada y llevada al _Finalizer_ , la única nave en que Kylo Ren podía transportarse relativamente con comodidad y al mismo tiempo, en la que podía mantener al General Hux dentro de su radio de control.

En la Primera Orden había cosas de las que en definitiva no se hablaba, aún para aquellos a los que se les permitía hablar, y una de esas cosas era la naturaleza de la relación entre Kylo Ren, líder de la misma, y el General Hux, que fungía como la máxima autoridad militar de ésta. Sin embargo, todos, incluso el Líder Supremo, conocían el grado de sometimiento al que el General, por voluntad propia, se había entregado al caballero obscuro, mismo que no tenía que exigir ni demandar. Sencillamente, al compartir actividades propiamente de conquista de sistemas desconocidos, se habían vinculado a través de la destrucción, la pena y la muerte que ambos, _juntos_ , habían generado. El General se guardaba lo interesante que le parecían los conflictos del guerrero en vías de ser un _sith_ y lo apuesto que creía que era, con su cabellera negra, sus obscuros ojos y su piel blanquísima debajo de todas las túnicas.

 _Piel que sólo él conocía_.

Kylo Ren, en cambio, no era especialmente analítico sobre el particular.

Para él, esto se había dado como cosa natural, simple, y lo aceptó así, sin hacerse preguntas, sin rebuscar demasiadas razones. Alguna ocasión se preguntaba si tenía sentimientos por el General, si su tez más blanca que la de él, su cabello engominado y pelirrojo, perfectamente peinado, si su pulcritud y perfección en su traje negrísimo o sus ojos azules como el agua del mar lo habían _atado_ emocionalmente a él. Se respondía siempre que no. Pero procuraba siempre mantenerse cercano y a su alcance.

 _Así fue como le había salvado de morir, gracias a esa chatarrera inmunda._

El sistema de localización en su cinturón y sable

continuaban activos y de esa manera, cuando el Líder Supremo envió a Hux a buscarle, éste no tuvo ningún problema en encontrarlo, tumbado en la nieve, con el rostro lastimado y heridas realmente graves por todo el cuerpo.

Con horror bien disimulado, el general bajó junto con un grupo de _stormtroopers_ armados y corrió hacia donde Kylo Ren yacía sobre la nieve. La herida del rostro no sangraba, pero por un costado, la herida que Chewbacca le había hecho con una ballesta-bláster sangraba profusamente y había formado un charco congelado de un rojo intenso.

Hux tomó la cabeza del aprendiz de sith y lo miró fijamente con sus azules ojos. Kylo Ren devolvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de las luces de la nave, y volvió nuevamente a esconder los orbes obscuros bajo sus párpados, apretándolos un poco.

De inmediato, Hux dio la orden de llevarlo a la nave y mientras su preocupación por la vida de Ren le carcomía por dentro, analizó con rapidez la zona, para ir luego detrás del grupo de stormtroopers que transportarían su cuerpo a la zona clínica, que no era otra cosa que una habitación de la nave, equipada con lo necesario para salvar su vida.

:::

El cómo Rey fue capturada fue un misterio para Kylo Ren, pues cuando él por fin despertó de su convalecencia, la que duraría sólo unos cuántos días, Hux ya tenía a la chica nuevamente en su poder, esta vez enjaulada y sin contacto con nadie, de modo que no podría hacer uso de la fuerza ni de ningún otro truco para escapar.

\- _Ren –_ Hux entró a la habitación en el momento en que Kylo Ren se ajustaba una especie de faja sobre las vendas que cubrían los puntos de la microcirugía a la que había sido sometido para curarle. El rostro también le había sido suturado y la cicatriz aún parecía hinchada ligeramente y de un tono rosado intenso. Había comenzado a sanar – _Tenemos a la chica –_ Kylo Ren lo miró y su ceño se frunció. Su gesto estremeció al General, que se acercó. Era un poco más bajo que el joven de cabello obscuro; una vez que quedó frente a frente a él, lo miró de lleno – _Pensé que te había… Perdido –_ su voz tenía un dejo de miedo.

\- Por supuesto que no moriré. Antes tengo que acabar con esa mujer. _Sé quién es –_ Hux se extrañó.

\- ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó, algo alerta.

\- _Ella es la portadora de la Fuerza._ Le ha sido encomendado traer balance. Su deber era aniquilarme y casi lo logra. Como le dije al Líder Supremo, esa chatarrera es poderosa en la Fuerza, aunque no tenga la menor idea de cómo usarla – Kylo Ren atrajo al General a su cuerpo y sin mediar palabra lo situó contra la pared con violencia, repasando su costado lascivamente con una de sus manos, mientras murmuraba en su oído, estremeciéndolo – _Sé que me extrañaste, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme_ – Los labios del joven tocaron el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del General, que contuvo un sonido de placer – _Llévame con la chica._

De inmediato, Hux se alejó sin mirarlo y abrió la puerta ingresando el comando para salir. Kylo Ren, sin casco ni túnica alguna, vistiendo únicamente pantalones y camiseta de entrenamiento, negras también, salió detrás de éste, saboreando su venganza aún sin haber empezado a consumarla.

:::

:::

Por primera vez, Rey estaba realmente asustada. Los stormtroopers habían sometido sin dificultad a Chewie, y ella permanecía ahora confinada a ese cuarto metálico, que, de la misma manera que la primera vez que había sido capturada, ahora también permanecía a obscuras. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión y a causa de su escapatoria la primera vez, ahora no había soldados cerca, sino que el sistema de seguridad de la nave era quien la mantenía confinada, de modo que ella no podía hacer uso alguno de la Fuerza. Agotada de intentar zafarse y sacar sin éxito las manos de entre las esposas metálicas fijas de la camilla a la que se encontraba atada y que sobresalía verticalmente del suelo de la nave, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida. No valía la pena perder fuerzas cuando, pensó, seguramente tendría alguna oportunidad de huir.

:::

:::

 _"…_ _You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys …"_

 _You don't own me fragment by Grace feat. G-Eazy_

 _::::_

 _::::_

Cuando Rey despertó nuevamente, estaba desatada. Dos hombres la custodiaban, pero éstos no eran _stormtroopers_ ni soldados de la Primera Orden. Un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, de un tono casi naranja, a quien no conocía, vestido de riguroso negro con múltiples insignias y en su saco, en cada uno de sus brazos, un bordado distintivo con el símbolo que causaba terror en las aldeas. Era el General de la Primera Orden, de piel blanquísima y ojos de un tono de límpido azul. Junto de éste, otro hombre, más alto, de cabello negro que ahora caía a los lados de su cabeza, brillante y desparpajado, sobre un pálido rostro que parecía más delgado que la última vez que lo viera, y que estaba cruzado por una enorme herida a medio cicatrizar, estaba parado junto a éste, con los fuertes y desnudos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una de las piernas recargadas sobre la pared de la habitación. Ambos la miraban como si esperaran que despertara y Rey no pudo entender por qué no la habían asesinado y ahora estaba sobre una cama, con el cabello húmedo y completamente aseada sobre sábanas limpias de color carmín profundo.

\- Así que ésta es la chatarrera, _Ren_ – Dijo el General Hux con sumo desdén – Es muy joven para haberte dejado todo ese daño, ¿No te parece?

\- _Cállate de una vez_ – Dijo Kylo Ren, sintiendo cómo la frustración y la furia corrían por sus venas, mientras se acercaba a la cama, con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, pero sin intentar penetrar en la mente de la muchacha – Dime, _chatarrera_ , ¿Qué se siente estar completamente indefensa? – La mano sin guantes de Kylo Ren se aproximó a la mejilla de la chica que, desconcertada por la invasión, trató de echarlo lejos de ella con su mente sin lograrlo, la telequinesis no se le daría bien en situaciones de estrés y antes de aquel día nunca había tenido que hacer uso de ella porque ni en el nuevo entrenamiento al que estaba siendo sometida por Luke Skywalker se le había permitido aún realizarla con éxito. Así pues, empleó su mano y Kylo Ren se la golpeó con la suya quitándola de su radio de alcance.

La mano de éste se paseó, ansiosa, suave sobre la piel de la mejilla de la chica que se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia el suelo sin saber qué hacer. No se había dado cuenta que tenía las mejillas encendidas y que el General Hux no había perdido detalle de lo que Kylo Ren estaba haciendo. Éste le lanzó una mirada a su compañero, lasciva, un tanto nerviosa, de modo que Hux entendió la idea inmediatamente. Habían alguna vez discutido la posibilidad de tomar a alguno o alguna de los soldados de la Orden para sus juegos, pero definitivamente en clase y rango, la chatarrera de Jakku estaba mucho mejor. Algo en Hux se encendió, sintió claramente la molestia en su entrepierna al tiempo en que su miembro se hacía más rígido bajo el pantalón negro de uniforme. Kylo Ren no pudo evitar echar una mirada justo allí, al área que conocía y sabía estimular tan bien y su gesto, una sonrisa de medio lado, muy ligera, casi como una mueca imperceptible, cruzó su rostro. Sus obscuros ojos brillaron cuando se acercó delicadamente y acarició el abdomen de la chica por sobre su ropa, a lo que ésta trató de forcejear. Con su único dominio en la fuerza, Kylo Ren la detuvo, dejándola completamente inmóvil y vulnerable y le levantó el ensamble de color gris, dejando que Hux apreciara su abdomen plano y los pequeños pechos de adolescente que pendían hacia abajo, ayudados por la gravedad. El General nunca había estado con mujeres y a diferencia de Kylo Ren, no podía obligarlas a gustar de él a través de la Fuerza, por lo que realmente le excitó la idea de prodigar placer por primera vez a una joven en la misma cama que su amante. Con él allí, _podría obligar a la chatarrera a cualquier cosa._

\- Acuéstate, _chatarrera –_ Y en silencio, Kylo Ren acomodó a la muchacha en la cama. Su cabello negro y reluciente cayó sobre el rostro de la chica en el momento que el hombre se acercó a su rostro y sus labios tocaron los de ella, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, de forma tan sensual y profunda, que, aunque a Rey la acometió de principio una sensación de asco, muy pronto ésta cedió y suspiró cuando el joven de piel pálida se retiró, mirándola como si fuera una presa.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Rey continuaba tratando de levantarse, completamente en vano. Kylo Ren podía sentir claramente su frustración, pero entre más se resistía ella, más la retenía él.

\- _Tranquila_. Yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo. Si Hux no se siente bien contigo o… Tú _con él… -_ Y esto lo dijo siendo ridículamente galante – Me encargaré de que ambos estén satisfechos.

Rey se estremeció en silencio ante sus palabras, pues en su mente escuchó claramente cómo Kylo Ren estaba hablándole, en palabras que sólo ella podía escuchar.

 _"Rey… Tienes que hacer esto. El líder Supremo Snoke te capturó para que permanezcas aquí como aprendiz del lado Obscuro. Hux está vigilándonos a ambos. Trataré de que no te toque…"_

Intranquila, Rey se dejó desnudar por el hombre pelirrojo que, con extraña delicadeza y bajo la mirada aparentemente estimulante de Kylo Ren, pretendía _hacerla suya_ , sólo por esa noche, para demostrarle luego a su amante, un poderoso varón en la Fuerza, quien presenciaba el espectáculo, que podía poseer y no sólo ser poseído.

Lo que Hux no sabía y no tenía idea, es que no sólo sería poseído por su ya amante, sino que sería el esclavo de la chica a la que pretendía poseer frente a él.


End file.
